Shadows of the Past
by ScullyAnderson
Summary: You won't believe how strong the ties between the Tok'ra and the Tauri are. Disclaimer:cough
1. Default Chapter

"UNAUTHOURIZED INCOMING WORMHOLE!"

George Hammond tossed in his bed. He kept having the most unusual dream.

A young woman, maybe a few years younger than Cassie, walks through the gate, and down the ramp, approaching him slowly. She speaks in soft, familiar tones in an unknown language, and she reaches out to Hammond, and speaks to him in much harsher tones, and then her eyes begin to glow, and she points a staff weapon at him. The young girl, the host, takes over once more and points the weapon at herself, then commits suicide.

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gen-George how ya doin'?"

"Dammit Jack, it's 2 in the morning!"

"It's 8:30, actually…Sir."

George looked at the clock.That damn nightmaresucked up 6 and a half hours.

"You okay, General?"

"I'm fine,Jack. What do ya want?"

"Um, oh right, Jacob is coming and he wants to take you to lunch."

"Oh, sure, what time is he coming?"

"Uh, 12:30, Sir…lunch."

"Lunch." George smiled as he remembered his friend.

"Tell him I'll meet him at the gate."

"Sure thing General..Uh I mean George."

Back at the SGC

"Jack I don't really think that writing'snakes' as the official term regarding the goa'uld is such a great idea."

"Yeah, Daniel, I don't care. That's what they are"

"You didn't think about how you were offending the Tok'ra?"

"Daniel, they are all…Snakes, besides, I haven't heard any of these complaints. Anise seems perfectly content with the way I handle things."

"Yes-but every other tok'ra has complained"

"What are you two arguing about?"

Sam was snappy this morning, she had had a terrible nightmare.

"What's eatin' you Colonel?"

"Sorry, Sir, it's just that I haven't gotten a lot of sleep."

"Oh, really?"

Jack was excited and jealous.

"Not because of anything YOU might be thinkning of , Jack."

He smiled. "Good."

"Sam, could you please try to explain to General O'Neill that as the leader of the SGC and a representative of the people of Earth, one should try to respect the integrity of our allies."

"One, can shove it." "C'mon Carter, I got somethin' you should see."

End chapter 1 You will not believe what I do next.


	2. Here she comes

"Yes, Sir."

"Bu-"

No one was there to listen to him, so Daniel retreated to his office. He reached for the bottle of aspirin, and struggled to remind himself that he had taken eight already.

He went to the infirmary to see if Dr. Frasier could help.

"Janet?"

"Dr. Jackson, I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yes, well I've been-busy."

"How can I help?"

"I have this headache and its bad."  
"Lie down, I'll give you some aspirin."

"Actually, I tried that, didn't work."

"Well, sometimes you just have to double the dose."

"Did that too…several times."

"Exactly how many did you take?"

"Two-less than ten." He received a look of annoyance from the good doctor.

"I'll check it out, but I can't give you anything else for the pain."

"UNAUTHORIZED, INCOMING WORMHOLE!"

George shook his head, Nope. It wasn't him. It seemed like every hour those words came into his head as loudly and as foreboding as they were the first time he heard them, nearly a decade ago.

In the gate room, the iris wouldn't close, and there were twice as many defense teams in the embarkation area as there ever were when he was in command.

He shook his head once more. It couldn't possibly be her. A young girl, a few years younger than Cassie, Cassie is 21 now, walked through the gate. She was wearing thin, black robes. She raised her head, took off its covering, and stared directly into the eyes of General Hammond.

Daniel rushed through the double doors that to the gate-room, and from the minute he saw her, he did not take his eyes off of her.

He stood in front of her, mouth agape with a confused look on his face. Classic Daniel.

END CH. 2 NOT QUITE THERE YET.


	3. Spawn

The girl stood there for a solid ten minutes, uttering no word, completely motionless, but for the heaving of her chest. Finally, she began her descent down the ramp, towards George, towards Daniel.

Her eyes were fierce, and her lips were nearly pouting. Child-like as the face may have been, her eyes were icy-cold, the blues and the yellows, refusing to mix into green, looked like a bright star emerging from a vast ocean, or a solar eclipse, the day shining bright. Her high cheekbones gave her an aged expression. Her hands and feet were small and slender, her legs exposed through slits in her robes. Her stomach, flat and toned, was bare but for the black silk wrapped a few inches below her belly-button.

Her eyes never left George's. She stood inches from him, glaring into the depths of his soul.

Jack and Sam finally entered the gate-room and looked around.

"What the Hell is goin' on here?"

All defense teams were confused, and stared at the General.

Sam approached the girl, whose glanced softened considerably when she looked upon the Colonel.

"UNAUTHORIZED, INCOMING WORMHOLE!"

End of Chapter 3. Just guess who it is.


	4. WHAT

The girl kept her eyes on Carter, and her glance turned pitiful.

"It's Jacob, Sir."

"Open the Iris."

Jack looked at Sam.

"Colonel, would you like to tell me what's going on here?"

"Sir, I think I know her."

Jacob began to walk down the ramp and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her and Sam.

"Sam, this is Jok'An, she is the daughter of Jolinar."

"Whoa, heavy." No one paid Jack any mind.

She looked at Daniel, he smiled and became excited, (not like that, get out of the gutter).

"Sel'Mak?"

"It's alright."

Jok'An walked up to Daniel, and took off his glasses. He felt much as he did when he met Sha're on Abydos.

"Those(pointing at the glasses) help me see."

"You see well enough." And she placed the glasses in his shirt pocket.

Jacob smiled. He walked up behind her, took her by the shoulders, and then Sel'Mak whispered something in a soft, obscure dialect into her ear.

"Okay, Jacob, I'm gonna need you to check her into the infirmary."

"I understand."

Jacob took Jok'An to the infirmary while everyone in the gate room remained still and silent.

"George! You made it."

"Well, I guess we should be briefed before we do anything else, people. General, if you would join us."

"I'd be more than happy to, Jack."

IN THE INFIRMARY

"This may sting a little, I need to take some blood."

She nodded.

"She's used to this kind of thing, unfortunately. The Tok'ra are just as interested in her physiology as you are."

"How do explain it, Jacob? She has four times the amount of Naquada in her system than Sam."

"She is a true blend. She actually is Jolinar's daughter, the same blood runs through her veins, we believe her father was Tok'ra as well."

"So, she's…Harcissus?"

"No, she's not Gao'uld, she's Tok'ra."  
"There's a physical difference?"

"Yes. Especially in the mind. She has the memories of her parent, as well as their human hosts, and she has somehow managed to tap into the mind of Jack, Sam, and George."

"What!?! How can that be?"  
"That's the reason why we're here. There was a leak."

Jack had been standing in the doorway for some time.

"What the hell is she?"

"Jack, she didn't mean to do it, she's just a kid."

"Yeah, so was that narcissist that nearly killed Daniel."

"Harcissus, Sir, and he is fine." Janet received Jack's evil eye.

"Jack, I understand how you must feel, but-"

"You came here to tell me that the Tok'ra have SGC off-limits totally restricted information, personal information, and now the gould have it?"

"No, Jack, the leak was that anything like her exists."

Jack was furious. The idea of someone knowing everything about him was well….creepy, even if it wasn't a snake.

"Jacob, buddy, just tell me how long you've known about this."

"That's not the point, Jack, the point-"

"The POINT is that this little girl has classified knowledge of Earth and certain inhabitants, she knows way too much for you to be protecting her, Jake."

"I have known that Jolinar had a daughter all along. UH-Uh, Jack, let me finish, but I did NOT know what she was capable of, NOR did I know until a few days ago that she had the memories of SG-1 and General Hammond."

"How did she get that information, Jake?"

"That part is what has even the Tok'ra confused."

"No snake?"

"NO, No symbiote was found."

"Xanax?" Jacob smiled.

"NO, Jack, she isn't a Zatarc."

"Doc, I need you to find out all you can about…"

"Jok'An."

"Right…Jok'An…Meanwhile, your lunch with General Hammond is cancelled,Jacob. He will want to know about this. I'm on my way to the briefing, and your debriefing, now."

"I'm right behind you."

END CHAPTER……….and then?


	5. oooookay

Don't laugh, Libby, I like the name, the next character will be a Davis, although there are like seven on the show, or a Lib'Dav. Something like that. I will kill Evan if needs be, he is a hater. He said I was a communist lesbian. Sounds like him, doesn't it? He also said he hates Canadians, and he thinks I am black. Who cares, though, I am running my mouth (in a matter of speaking) and will now shut up and let you read Chapter 5 of my story.

Jacob went to Jok'An's side, she was staring at Jack, and looking horrified.

"Jok'An, kree." He spoke in much softer tones with her than anyone else. Jack couldn't even make out what the girl was saying, she spoke too fluently. Sel'mak was gone, and Jacob kissed her forehead.

"Get some rest, Anna."

"Oh, at least I can pronounce, Anna." Another smirk for Jack from Jake.

briefing

"Jacob, an explanation would be nice."

"She's not safe with the Tok'ra, they resent her."

"Dad, Daniel and I have had the same dream about Jok'An."

"Hmm. It may have something to do with the unique physiology of her brain. She has shown some strong telepathic ability, even so far that she knows every new thing the Tok'ra learn, as well as knowledge of the Gao'uld."

"She has knowledge of the gould?"

Jacob remembered how it felt when Anna woke up and called him, 'Dad'. He was afraid, and confused, but he missed having a little girl. When she had first awoken, she thought her name was Sammie, and she confused Sam's memories with her own.

Now, as she struggles in her sleep for Sam, he is nearly ready to cry.

She cries out his name over and over.

"Jack! Jack."

Jacob is confused and worried. I f Jok'An felt what sam felt, and she loved Jake as her father, Daniel she was fond of, brutally open and honest with Teal'c, and head-over heels for Jack, then was that what Sam felt?

"Dad?"

He smiled. "I'm here, baby."

Jok'An often called him Dad, mostly because she was an orphan, to the best of his knowledge, and had had no one else but him for a year.

"Where's Anise?"

Anise, since Jok'An was more comfortable with her, was often the one to perform the experiments on Jok'An, and was always there when she woke up in the morning, or on a table.

"She's not here, yet."

The young girl sat up and looked around, almost terminator style.

"I had a drream."

"I know."

"I want Anise."

The girl was pitiful, and obviously frightened. Jacob tried to hold back the tears.

"Janet, can you tell me what's wrong with her?"

"Well, no test I ran came back normal. I tried using Sam as a control, but Anna's physiology is just too different."

'I'm fucked', Anna thought. That was from Jack.

Next chapter awaits you…….. Review if you love me, or if you hate me.(my writing).


	6. sick

Hey, um, yeah. This is going to take awhile…there will be maybe ten chapters after this one, my ideas keep flowing.

Authors Note: I tried to keep as much of the cast in as I could, no Sam/Jack mush, Sorry, Libby.

Disclaimer: I still don't own the socks that I am wearing. I think my own ass is has 'property of the US NAVY' stamped on it. You can check for me later, Davis.

Spoilers: Oh, ya know, the usual, Janet doesn't die in this one. because that would suck.

Royally screwed. She was sick and feverish, this was NOT normal.

"Her temperature is 104, If she wasn't Tok'ra I would be worried, but you have recorded even higher temperatures on a good day."

Jake nodded, "Up to 115, It's a wonder her brains not mush." He smiled at the young girl.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

"She speaks!" Jack made his presence known.

Anna couldn't resist smiling.

"How do you feel?"

"Hungry, mostly."

"We can take care of THAT."

"Yeah I'm on my way to the mess to meet up with Hammond?"

"I'll join you, got any suggestions?" Said Jake.

"Do you have to ask?"

"Jell-o it is then."

"Blue."

"Of course." Jake left her in the capable hands of the small woman.


	7. Victims

Anna is stuck in the infirmary with Janet, and no one knows anything about Anna, really, just yet. Good stuff is coming.

Spoilers: expect anything from seasons 1-8. haha. If you haven't seen an episode, than it won't be ruined for you, just assume everything I write is completely off-base (as in off, it does occur at the SGC, you know what I mean).

Author's note: Okay, I dedicate this chapter to Equinox-SGC, because I was ordered to, lol. Just ask trogdortrekkie, I love it when women abuse me.

Disclaimer: Fox owns Ralph. Gekko/MGM/yadda-yadda owns everything based or affiliated with the characters or happenings of or related to stargate/MACGYVER/yadda-yadda.

A/N:Libby, I now own a pair of socks.

"Are you bored?" Janet treated Anna much as she had treated Cassie, and still does, like she is ten years younger than she is.

She nodded.

"I'm not usually left alone for so long."

"Yes, well you're not alone, I'm here." Janet gave her one of those motherly smiles.

"I only meant that I am usually around Jacob or Anise."

"You never call them by their Tok'ra names?"

"Sometimes, but Selmak makes me uncomfortable."

"Jacob doesn't?"

"It's the voice."

"Ah." Janet said and smiled.

"I have to get these results to General O'Neill, but I'll be back in a couple of hours, okay? Try and get some sleep."

The girl simply nodded.

She lay on the bed. Beneath her hospital gown, she wore a pair of girl's boxer-shorts that boasted a picture of Ralph from the Simpsons and the phrase "I dressded my self".

She thought of Jack. She thought about Sam. How could two people be so in love and hide the way they feel from each other?

"Hey."

It was Sam. She looked beautiful (Jack). Her eyes were dramatic, lined with black, her lips were painted rouge.

"Hey." Anna returned meekly.

"I brought'cha Jell-o."

"Blue?"

"Yeah, Da-Jacob told me it was your favorite."

"Yeah."

"Mine, too."

Sam looked at the girl. She was so pretty, beautiful, even. Her eyes were blue, but gold shone from the center and looked like a solar eclipse.

"Jok'An, I know this is difficult, but you have to tell me how you acquired the information about us."

"Zhama calls is simply, 'The link'."

"Link?" Sam was remembering the planet of brain-washed people. The link.

"Yes, it was her way of explaining the connections between me and…my victims."

"Victims?"

Sam looked worried.

"That's what the Tok'ra call themselves, my victims, they see me as a threat."


End file.
